Forbidden Love
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated Haylijah oneshots in certain rated situations...for now most of them will be set in the future or in AU. Requests are appreciated and welcome. Second Chapter; The Bad, The Worse, The Better - A one-shot in which a day of bad luck for Hayley turns out to not be the worst day after all, especially once Elijah enters the equation.
1. Honesty Sure Has Its Perks

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**There is unfortunately barely any Haylijah smut written and posted...I for one don't like that fact and am working on filling the void by writing some of my own. I'm going to make this a series of unrelated smutty Haylijah one-shots. Feel free to request a prompt (place, situation, etc.) if you want and I'll do my best to see what I can come up with.**_

_**Alright, so this turned out way longer than I expected it to. lol. But the longer the better, right? I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

**Honesty Sure Has Its Perks**

_He wanted her to be honest with him, he should have known better. Bluntly honest was a strong suit of hers. A one-shot in which Hayley's blunt honesty ends up breaking through Elijah's hard exterior and results in turning things up a notch for the two of them._

* * *

Hayley grinned as she lifted the shot glass to her lips and tilted her head back, downing its contents before slamming it down on the bar top in front of her. She happily welcomed the burn that accompanied the liquor as it flowed down her throat. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed the sensation for the entire year that she wasn't able to drink alcohol of any sorts. There had been many times she would have loved to have a shot or two during that year but wasn't able to and now she was making up for it. Hayley picked up the glass and motioned to the bartender to fill it up again.

Tonight was the first night in over a year that Hayley was lucky enough to have time to herself. For the first nine months of that year she had been pregnant and was searching for a way to cure her pack family of their curse. Then for the three months after that she was the female pack leader and mother of a newborn who took up most, if not all, of her time. With all of that going on she hadn't had a single chance at "me time." Lucky for her, she'd now finally gotten the alone time she'd so badly craved for way too long.

Ever since she'd given birth to her healthy, beautiful baby girl she'd been surprised when Klaus immediately stepped up to his duties as a new father. Hayley had never expected him to step up so quickly, if at all, but she wasn't going to complain. Deep down she was proud of him, she'd never say it out loud though because she could just imagine how he'd react to that...better yet how she'd react to her own self admitting that out loud when she's supposed to be loathing him. Not only that but if he hadn't stepped up to his duties as a father, she wouldn't have gotten her "me time." It was his idea, after all. At first she'd been hesitant when he insisted she go out and leave him alone with the baby but she was easily convinced. And now because of him she was actually sitting at the bar getting ready to down her third shot of the night, she sure wasn't complaining.

Hayley downed the third shot and then shook it in the direction of the bartender, signaling for another refill. She was determined to make the best of the night and to get everything she could and wanted out of it, an endless supply of shots being one of those things. She hadn't figured out what other things she wanted out of her night out yet, but she was sure that when they came about she'd know.

It didn't take long for her theory to be proven right. She knew what else she wanted the exact second it was presented to her, she just had to figure out how to get it. That shouldn't be but so hard, especially with him being blunter than usual as of late. Maybe all she had to do was be blunt as well and she'd get her way, lucky for her being blunt was a strong suit of hers.

Hayley was just about to drink her fourth shot when she felt a presence next to her. She knew without having to look over who it was, she would recognize his scent anywhere...it was uniquely him. She wasn't sure if it was him or the alcohol that caused it, or maybe it was a mixture of both...but she immediately felt the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. She was leaning more towards it being a mixture of both, mostly him though. He'd always had that effect on her from the very first moment she laid eyes on him...hence, the only thing she could say at the time was "Who the hell are you?" She knew who he was, she'd heard the stories about him and his family...but that was all she could get out at the time, what with the butterflies in her stomach and the very sight of him rendering her unable to think much at all.

She pretended not to notice that he was there at first as she downed the shot and placed the glass on the bar. This time she didn't signal for another shot, four was quite enough...especially now. She wanted to be as sober as possible if she was going to try to get the other thing she wanted tonight. Normally, she would have continued taking shots and decided to try to get what she wanted another night when she was completely sober, but she wasn't sure when she'd get another night out by herself. Therefore, she had to go for it now while she literally had the chance standing right next to her.

After making her mind up for good about going for it, Hayley smiled and turned towards him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Enjoying yourself this evening?" he asked, a small smile on his handsome face as he propped himself up against the bar.

Hayley nodded her head. "It was off to a good start, and now it just got better," she answered, not even trying to hide the fact that she had him in her sights.

His smile grew as he immediately caught on to what she was doing. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" he questioned, playing it off as if he actually didn't know what was going on.

Hayley turned her entire body on the bar stool to face him fully. "Just four shots," she told him, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

He raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Just four?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, just...four is nothing to me," she spoke matter-of-factly. "After all, remember..." Hayley trailed off and looked around before leaning in closer to him and whispering, "I'm a werewolf, alcohol doesn't effect me like it does humans."

By time she finished speaking, Hayley was high on his scent due to how close she was to him. She enhaled like she was a druggie in need of one last hit before slowly pulling back away from him. It was then that she realized just how much she had missed him, how much she'd missed being around him. With everything going on...the pack, the baby, etc...they'd drifted a part over the past few months. They'd never had time to themselves anymore, Hayley was sensing a pattern...she and they both just didn't get nearly enough alone time together. How could either of them have ever let that happen?

"I'm well aware of that," he spoke up breaking her from her thoughts.

It took Hayley a moment to get back to reality and realize what he was referring to. "Then why ask, if you were already aware?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer, she was hoping more for a subject change.

He didn't say anything back, instead he just watched her intently, obviously he was thinking along the same lines as her...she didn't expect an answer to her question and he wasn't going to give her one.

Hayley took the silence between them as an opportunity to let her eyes roam. She eyed him up and down shamelessly enjoying the sight of him in his wrinkle free suit that fit him oh so perfectly. Often times she'd wonder and daydream about how quickly she could get him out of one of those suits he practically had some sort of love affair with...well, in her mind he might as well have the way he always kept them, on or off him, in tip top shape...but she wasn't going to get into that with herself again at the moment, she'd save that for another day when she had nothing else to do to occupy her time. For now, she had the real deal standing right in front of her so what was the point in thinking or daydreaming about it?

Unconsciously as Hayley let her eyes roam back up to his face, she licked her lips and they turned up into an uncontrollable smirk. Along with her eyes wandering up and down the length of his suit covered frame, Hayley's mind was wandering all over along with it. She suddenly had the urge to somehow make her daydream come true. She wanted to find out for herself, as a fact, how quickly she could rid him of his suit...without ripping or wrinkling it. It'd be a difficult task but she was sure she could manage...possibly. She wasn't making any promises, not to herself and not to him if she were to somehow get her way tonight.

Once again he broke her away from her thoughts.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked her, curiously.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and shook her head. "No reason really," she answered, playing coy. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he inquired.

"You don't want to know," she told him, continuing on with her plan...the one she'd come up with only minutes before.

Either he wasn't aware she was playing a game with him, or he was and he was playing along...she couldn't quite tell. "How can you be so sure if you don't tell me?"

"I just know," she replied, reaching out and placing her fingertips on his hand. "Trust me, you being noble and all..." Hayley paused as she trailed her fingers back and forth, around in circles on the back of his hand.

Hayley briefly stopped her movements when she swore she saw him shiver slightly due to her feather light caresses. If that were the case, then she was very proud of herself at that moment. She really wasn't doing much and she was getting such a reaction out of him...definitely something to be proud of. Hayley watched him intently as she began caressing his hand again.

"You don't want to know," she finally finished when she remembered that she hadn't finished her previous thought yet.

"Try me," he challenged her, and of course she couldn't back down from it.

"Alright, fine." She grinned at him before telling him exactly what she was thinking without holding anything back. "I was just thinking about how quickly I could get that suit off of you."

The second the words left her mouth, something changed. She could feel the change in the air, she could see it in his eyes and based on his facial expressions immediately. Apparently, those words, or anything along those lines could have been and were the key words to solve the tension that had always been there between them.

"Come on," he said, taking her slightly off guard as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bar stool she was sitting on.

Hayley looked up at him, she wasn't sure what was going on. "What? Why?" she asked, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking...was it possible she'd gotten her way?

He said nothing as he turned and walked away swiftly, pulling her after him.

Hayley wanted to ask him where he was taking them but with so many people around she didn't. She wasn't too keen on the idea of someone else being all up in her business, especially when she wasn't one hundred percent sure what that business even was. She had no idea what was currently going on so she just went along with it. She was sure she'd have time to ask questions soon enough.

Hayley was suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of a door slamming shut. She quickly looked around, taking in her surroundings. It only took her a few seconds to figure out that she'd been so caught up in her thoughts again that she hadn't realized that he'd brought her upstairs to her room. After having the baby she had moved back to the compound, it was just easier to raise a baby away from the wolves. Also, this way Klaus could be closer to their daughter and the two of them wouldn't have to argue over who got the baby and when. In the end, it was much better and easier for her and the baby to live at the compound.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" Hayley asked, confused, as she watched him walk over to the open double balcony doors that overlooked the downstairs of the compound, close and lock them.

Elijah turned around and used his vampire speed, he was in front of her in less than a second.

Hayley was about to repeat her question but didn't get the chance to, his lips were on hers before she could even realize what was going on. For the second time in less than five minutes she had been taken off guard by Elijah. She barely had any time to register what was happening before Elijah was pressing her up against the bedroom door and was trailing his tongue back and forth in between the crease of her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She had no problem granting him access, especially since she'd been wanting and waiting for this to happen for over a year now.

Hayley put her arms around his neck and clasped her hands together, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him back with everything she had in her, all the pent up frustration that she'd had because of him that had been building up since the moment they first met. Hayley moaned happily when his tongue invaded her mouth, tangling and dueling with hers as they fought for control over their current situation. Elijah initially won control, Hayley insisted to herself that she let him win though, for now.

She had never been one to give over complete control in the bedroom, it could get boring very quick if she did that. To her being equally in control behind closed doors, going back and forth with it, was always way hotter than just taking complete control or giving it away completely...not that she wouldn't be up for it on special occasions. Maybe it was the feisty part of her taking over during those times? She'd never figured it out.

Hayley groaned suddenly when she felt Elijah pull away from her. She was about to complain about the loss of his lips on hers but was silenced when he redirected his attention to her neck. The moment his lips met the soft skin of her neck, she was overwhelmed by thoughts of how it would feel if he bit her, the thoughts alone made her wet. The fact that all he had to do was kiss her neck to get her this worked up surprised and confused her to no end. She'd never felt this way so quickly with any of the previous guys she'd been with. Which meant only one thing, there was definitely something different about Elijah...she just wasn't sure what exactly. Or maybe there was something different about them both. Could the fact that he was the first one she'd actually gotten to know on an emotional level before going this far with have something to do with the difference?

Hayley didn't have the chance to ponder the question, she was brought back to reality when she felt Elijah's hands cupping her ass, hoisting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and just about lost it when the movement caused her to rub herself against his erection. Hayley's eyes widened and a moan was torn from both of them. The feeling of Elijah's moan vibrated against her neck and sent a shock through her, causing her to grow even wetter. She all of a sudden wanted...no, she needed him as close to her as possible...and the closest way for that to happen was for him to be inside her.

With need in control of her now all thoughts of getting him out of his suit without wrinkling it, like she'd originally planned, were out and thoughts of just getting it off of him at any cost were in. She had a strong feeling that this wouldn't be the only or last time they were in this situation. They'd have time to take it slower in the future...the future meaning that she was already planning on how she could get him to do this again tomorrow so she could make her daydream a reality then. But that was for then, and this was now. And now...he needed to be out of that damn annoying, in the freaking way suit and inside her.

Hayley unclasped her hands and moved them up, grabbing handfuls of Elijah's hair. She yanked him back, the need for him to be inside her suddenly making her act in a very impatient manner. He looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes. He was about to ask her, knowing him, what was wrong but she beat him to the punch.

"You need to lose the suit," Hayley told him, putting her blunt honesty to good use. "Like yesterday."

He grinned at her and she practically melted into a puddle of goo. That damn grin, there was nothing about this man that didn't make her want to melt. She'd never admit it out loud, but inside she'd admit it to herself over and over again and it'd never stop being true.

They quickly realized, to both of their dismay, that in order to get him out of his suit they would have to separate. The thought of losing contact with each other for even a few seconds seemed like too much to bear at the time, but it had to be done. They parted just enough that they could both undress, since they were both in a hurry to be touching again they undressed themselves as quickly as they could.

"_It's a good thing I chose to wear a dress tonight,_" Hayley thought to herself as she waited for Elijah to finish taking that damn suit off...the same suit that she had liked about ten minutes ago, but now hated. _"A lot easier and quicker to get out of."_

Hayley launched herself at Elijah who caught her easily the second they were both naked. Their mouths met in a hot, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms and her legs back around him again, moaning as her bare slick folds rubbed up against him. It felt so much better now that there weren't any clothes in their way. She wanted nothing more than to keep rubbing herself against him until she reached her peak but the need to have him inside her was still too strong. She was wet enough to handle him right then, right? Hayley let her curiosity get the best of her, she reached down between them and wrapped a hand around his length.

_"Just barely...but I think I can handle it...probably," _Hayley thought to herself.

Elijah moaned into her mouth sending yet another vibration and shock through her body, once again making her even wetter.

_"Oh, I can probably definitely handle him now," _she assured herself, she was mostly sure at least.

Hayley had once again been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she and Elijah were no longer kissing. That is until she felt warmth around her right nipple. Her mouth fell open and a loud moan came out. If it hadn't been for the loud music playing downstairs she was sure that someone would've heard it...although any vampires down there probably had despite the loud music. Hell everyone could hear and know what was happening in the room at that moment and she just wouldn't give damn.

Hayley looked down through heavy-lidded eyes and saw him looking up at her. He grinned once he saw her watching him and switched breasts to give the left one the same attention. As much as she was enjoying the sight, it was too much for her. She was sure if he kept doing what he was doing and she kept watching, she'd come from just that alone...but she didn't want that. She wanted to come for the first time with him when he was inside her.

Hayley swallowed hard and managed to find her voice despite still feeling the pleasure of what he was doing to her at that moment. "Elijah," she breathed out. "Stop," she said grabbing another handful of his hair and pulling him back. "I...I need..." she trailed off.

"What, Hayley? What do you need?" he asked in a sexy, husky tone of voice that she'd never heard from him before.

It was that moment that she realized that that was the first thing she'd heard him say since the whole ordeal started. That tone...oh, that tone. It did things to her...and she was gone, so far gone. Screw words...she'd once told him that when she wanted something, she took it...and right now, she wanted him and she was gonna take it. Hayley pushed forward with all of her strength and Elijah, who hadn't been expecting her to do so, fell backwards causing them to end up falling to the floor with Hayley on top, straddling him. The way Hayley was thinking in that moment, the bed was too far away, the floor however...

Hayley didn't give Elijah time to react as she lifted herself up, supporting her weight on her shins. She reached down and grabbed his erection, lining him up with her entrance and then without warning dropped down, practically impaling herself on him.

A moan of pleasure was ripped from them both.

Hayley's eyes closed on their own accord as she sat unmoving and allowed her body some time to get used to Elijah's size. A slight uncomfortable feeling was the only thing Hayley felt that confirmed what she already knew, it had been way too damn long.

Hayley squealed as Elijah took her moment of getting used to him inside her as his chance to switch places. She was laying on her back on the floor and he was hovering over her before she could even protest the role reversal.

"I see you really meant it when you said you take what you want." He smirked from his position above her.

She couldn't stop the laugh that tore from her throat at his comment.

He soon joined her in her laughter.

"This isn't the time for laughing," she mock scolded him, shaking her head once their laughter had subsided.

"It doesn't hurt," he told her.

She was gonna say something back but changed her mind and said something else in the end. "You can move now, I've adjusted."

"Good to know." He gave her a side smirk. "I'm not sure how much longer I could hold off."

Hayley opened her mouth to reply but was cut off abruptly by a pleasurable scream caused by Elijah pulling out of her and thrusting back in hard.

"We'll have time for words later, don't you agree?" he asked.

Hayley was speechless for probably only the second time in her life, all she could do was nod her head in agreement. Part of her was shocked by how Elijah was behind closed doors...all over her, no slowness to him, more abrupt and very blunt. But then another bigger part of her wasn't shocked, after all it was usually the quiet ones everyone was told to watch out for, right?

Obviously happy with her wordless reply, Elijah leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. All Hayley could do was kiss him back and lift her hips to meet his as he began thrusting in and out of her again at a rapid pace. Apparently her time to be in control was over now and it was his turn. Not that she minded though, this was easily one of those occasions that she didn't mind giving up her control...especially when Elijah was the one she was giving it up to.

Hayley allowed herself to get lost in Elijah's kiss and the pleasure that he was giving her. She couldn't believe that this was what she'd been missing out on for all that time. If she had known that this was what she wasn't getting, she would have made a move sooner...well, actually maybe not...sooner wouldn't have worked because of...oh, no...not the right thing to think of when in the middle of having sex...no, just no...not gonna go there.

Thankfully, Elijah must have sensed that Hayley was getting lost in the clouds, so to speak, again. He reached between them and rubbed her clit hard. It wasn't long before Hayley felt the familiar tightening in her stomach. She was so close, but for some reason she just couldn't get to her actual orgasm...something was holding her back and she had a small inkling of what that may be. Ever since her first thought of what it'd be like for Elijah to bite her, the thought had been floating around her head despite all the other ones that had been front and center.

She managed to find her voice and once again put her blunt honesty to good use. "Elijah, I...I want you to...bite me...please."

Elijah immediately paused mid thrust and looked down at her, eyes wide. "You want me to..." he trailed off, obviously shocked and wondering if he'd heard wrong...but he was a vampire so he knew he hadn't heard wrong, that didn't mean he wasn't shocked by it though. "...to bite you?"

Hayley, frustrated and on the brink of an orgasm that wouldn't come easily, nodded her head frantically. "Yes, Elijah! Bite me, please...I trust you!" she exclaimed. "I just...I need it...I need you to bite me!"

Hayley watched as Elijah looked deep into her eyes to see if she was serious. He looked at her intently and just as Hayley thought to herself that if she had to beg anymore than she already had she'd scream, his face transformed from human to vampire. If that wasn't one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. She swallowed hard as she and Elijah locked eyes one last time before he bent his head to her neck. Hayley could feel his breath on her neck, she bit her lower lip anticipating what was to come at any moment.

Hayley wiggled in pleasure underneath Elijah as he started to move inside her again. He moved fast and hard and before she knew it she was back at the brink of her orgasm. It was then that she felt him bite into her neck and just like that she was gone, so far gone into the galaxy that she was literally seeing stars. She screamed out in pleasure and purposely tightened her walls around Elijah, wanting him to reach absolute bliss along with her. After a few more fast, hard thrusts Hayley got what she wanted...Elijah was coming with her.

**~HonestySureHasItsPerks~**

A few minutes passed, Hayley and Elijah were still on the floor but they were laying side by side staring up at the ceiling basking in the aftermath of their first time together.

"That was..." Hayley trailed off as she was still trying to regain complete control over her breathing.

"Long over due? Better than ever imagined?" Elijah offered, turning his head to look at her.

Hayley looked back at him and smiled, she thought about it for a brief second before replying, "All of the above."

Elijah chuckled, smiling back at her.

Hayley rolled over and propped herself up on her arm with her hand supporting her head.

"So, that's what I was missing all this time?" she asked, not sure how she should feel about it...to think it could have happened so much sooner...if only.

Elijah nodded his head.

Hayley raised an eyebrow as realization immediately dawned on her. "I...no, actually we were both...missing _that _all this time because you wouldn't just make a move," she stated more so than asked.

Elijah started to reply, "Hayley, I..."

"No, don't say anything," she cut him off immediately.

He shut his mouth and turned his head to look at her with a questioning expression.

Hayley just smirked as she rolled on top of him and sat up straddling his lap. "You just have a lot of making up to do," she told him as she teasingly moved her hips in a circle against him.

They both groaned at the pleasure that that one move brought to them both.

Elijah grinned up at her. "I'm sure we can arrange something."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement as she stared down at him intently, rolling her hips again.

"Starting now?" Elijah spoke suggestively noticing the look in her eyes.

"Starting now," she echoed his words, nodding her head.

"Should we move to the bed?" Elijah asked suggestively.

Hayley looked up towards the bed and then back to Elijah. She shook her head. "Too far away," she answered. "Plus, we have all night."

That was all the convincing that Elijah needed. He sat up as much as he could with Hayley straddling him and made a move to roll them over, but Hayley shook her head and used all of her strength to push him back down.

He looked up at her curiously and just as he was about to say something, she cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

Hayley smiled mischievously. "I'm on top this time," she declared in a tone that dared him to argue with her. "The entire time."

She waited for a few seconds to see if he would argue, when he didn't she grinned triumphantly. Not wanting to waste another precious moment, she leaned down to kiss him. That kiss effectively started up round two and lead to all the other rounds of the night.

* * *

_**There you have it, hope you all enjoyed reading. Let me know what you thought. Review, please?**_

_**Also, as I mentioned in the beginning author's note...do feel free to request a smutty prompt (place, situation, etc.) that you want to see happen and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. The Bad, The Worse, The Better - Part 1

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Wow, I didn't think that this would get as much attention as it did. You're all amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I've started a list of all of your suggestions and will work on them as my muse allows. And again, feel free to request a prompt (place, situation, etc.) if you want and I'll do my best to see what I can come up with._**

**_This is one of two shower one-shots I'm writing. This one is Elijah walking in on Hayley in the shower while the other one is Hayley walking in on Elijah. I won't post them back to back because they're sort of similar but expect another shower smut in the future sometime._**

**_Alright, well here's a new wet, smutty Haylijah one-shot. Just as the previous did, this one-shot got away from me...but I still think it turned out rather well. So enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer:** __I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

**The Bad, The Worse, The Better (Part 1)**

_Hayley's having a day full of bad luck, or so it seems. As the saying goes, it'll get worse before it gets better. And it'll definitely get better. A one-shot in which a day of bad luck for Hayley turns out to not be the worst day after all, especially once Elijah enters the equation._

* * *

Hayley gripped the wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white as she slammed her head repeatedly against the steering wheel. The sound of raindrops hitting the car were the only noises she could hear other than her slur of angry curse words. She couldn't believe her luck. She'd had her share of bad luck in the past but nothing like this, all of her past bad luck could have easily been prevented by making better choices. This day just kept giving and giving and not in a good way, she wasn't sure she could have prevented any of what she had gone through since she'd woken up that morning. Bad things were happening one after another and there didn't seem to be any end to her string of bad luck anywhere in sight.

Her string of bad luck had started when she'd decided to go to the bayou to spend some time with her pack. She hadn't been in contact with them in a while. It had been a couple of months since she'd been turned into a hybrid and she had just recently come to terms with what she was and always would be for the rest of eternity. In layman's terms, it took some time but she had finally found herself again. Her dark period was over...sort of.

When she'd arrived at the bayou, she was greeted with mostly sincere and happy reactions by her pack, if she could even call them her pack anymore. If Oliver had any say in it, which Hayley would argue that he didn't for eternity and beyond, then she wouldn't be able to call them her pack anymore. As he so bluntly put it, "You're not one of us anymore, if you even were one of us to begin with." That was the first run of bad luck she'd had...confronted, unprovoked by Oliver and not being able to do a damn thing other than tell him to screw off.

Hayley didn't stay at the bayou for long after she'd had her confrontation with Oliver, but not because of Oliver...well, not exactly. The reason she didn't stay long was because she wanted so badly to have torn his head off in that moment but couldn't. Over the past couple of months, while she'd been in the midst of her dark period, Oliver had taken over the pack and had also gotten very close to Francesca and her pack. If Hayley were to have killed Oliver like she'd wanted to then it would've caused many more problems than she already had to deal with. Not only that, the goal was to make New Orleans safe for Hope to come home...not more dangerous.

After Hayley left the bayou she decided to drive around for a while to clear her mind. With the windows down and the music blaring, Hayley calmed down over the course of the drive. She was driving on a long stretch of road with no signs of any human or animal life for miles, just trees and grassy fields on either side of her. The scenery was just as calming as the wind blowing in her hair and the music filling her ears. But much to her dismay, bad luck apparently wasn't done with her yet. Her new found calmness probably lasted half an hour at best.

Everything was going good until she was halfway back to the compound. She was driving and singing along to the radio when unexpectedly the radio started going in and out, the dashboard lights began flashing, and a weird sound was coming from under the hood. Cursing came naturally as Hayley pulled over to the side of the road and not a moment too soon. The exact second she put the car in park it completely died on her.

Hayley's first thought was to call Elijah because she knew he'd drop whatever he was doing to come get her. Klaus she wasn't so sure of so, God only knew how long she'd be waiting for him to come get her...if he even answered his phone. They'd gotten closer ever since she'd turned into a hybrid but not as close or in the same way as she was with Elijah. She and Klaus were on platonic, good terms. She and Elijah, however, were a different story.

During the first couple of months of her being a hybrid, Hayley had constantly tried to push Elijah away but he would never budge. He gave her space because it was obvious that she needed it but he still stuck around just enough that he didn't disappear from her life completely. Despite the circumstances seeming like they'd tear the two of them apart, the opposite of that was what actually happened. Believe it or not, she and Elijah ended up being much closer than they ever were before once she'd found herself again.

Hayley had reached over to the passenger seat to retrieve her phone only to find that there was no service. As if her bad luck couldn't get any worse...it did, it got way worse. Hayley watched as, raindrops suddenly started to appear on the windshield. As far as she knew the weather wasn't calling for any rain, it had come literally out of nowhere. Hayley was sure then that the world and mother nature were teaming up against her. Again, as if that wasn't bad enough the car was dead and the windows were all rolled down. She was about to lose what was left of her mind as well as her car...the rain would no doubt be unforgiving to the car's interior.

"This is just fucking great!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which was all that lead to her repeatedly slamming her head against the steering wheel.

It was only a minute or two before Hayley was sitting in the car almost completely soaking wet. She had finally had enough of the entire day and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. Already soaked, Hayley decided to walk back to the compound and call for a tow truck from there...not that the car would even be salvageable by then. Hayley pocketed her phone and grabbed anything else she could salvage and got out of the car, slamming the door so hard that she was surprised it didn't fall off. After all, she wasn't just a werewolf now but the door still shockingly held up. The fact that rain could cause more damage than she could and it was just water made Hayley scoff and roll her eyes.

"Rain is upstaging me," she said to herself out loud. "Unbelievable."

Hayley started the long walk back to the compound. She could have used her vampire speed to get there faster but in finding herself again she had promised herself to only use her vampire powers as a last resort or in the most necessary situations. She was originally a werewolf and she'd rather still think of herself as one as much as she could. It helped her keep what piece of mind she had left. If her car stood even the slightest chance at not being ruined by time a tow truck got to it then that would be a last resort moment but there was little to no chance it wouldn't be ruined so it didn't count.

She was walking in silence, other than the sound of the rain, along the side of the road for only a few minutes before bad luck found her again. Hayley heard the vehicle coming before it was even in sight but she didn't move out of the way in time. The vehicle sped past her going at least 70, driving right through a puddle, drenching her more than she already was with rain water that was mixed with rocks, dirt, and God only knew what else.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Hayley screamed, stopping to look up towards the sky despite getting a face full of rain drops. "Enough is enough! No more bad luck today!" she exclaimed, if there was a god then hopefully he or she would listen. "It's over! You've had your fun!"

Could her day possibly get any worse?

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

The rest of the walk back to the compound was the least eventful part of the day so far, not that Hayley was complaining. When she got back to the compound she bypassed calling the tow truck altogether, the car was already probably completely ruined on the inside and she was a soaking wet mess. Her main priority right then was taking a clean and refreshing, steaming hot shower.

Hayley walked up stairs to her room and started stripping out of her wet clothes as soon as she closed her bedroom door, leaving them in a pile on the floor. By time she entered the en suite bathroom she was butt naked. She made her way over to the shower and pulled the curtain open, leaning in to turn the water on. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief when all that came out of the shower sprayer were a few drips of water.

"Not again," she hissed, turning the shower off and then on again in hopes that her worst fear wasn't actually happening, but still only a few drips of water came out. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, reaching up for the shower sprayer.

Before Hayley realized what she was doing, the shower sprayer and the hose connected to it were in her hand. Not only that but there was a hole in the wall where the shower sprayer had been just a second ago. The two things Hayley hadn't gotten a true hang of just yet since becoming a hybrid, her anger and extra strength.

"I should've known it was too good to be true," Hayley muttered under her breath as she shook her head in disbelief, even when she thought her bad day was over...it just ended up getting even worse.

Hayley wasn't sure what to do now. Her hair and skin were still wet from the rain as well as still dirty from the puddle water, and her shower sprayer was broken beyond easy repair. She'd have to buy and replace the old shower sprayer into the wall before she could use her own shower again. How would she explain that to Elijah and Klaus? Especially the hole in the wall? The truth, it could work...it'd be sure to get a few laughs out of them both. But that was something for her to address later. She first and foremost still had to figure out how she'd get clean considering she didn't have her own shower to use anymore.

After weighing what options she could come up with to choose from, she threw the shower head onto the vanity, put on her bath robe and then grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and towel. Hayley cautiously made her way out into her bedroom and over to her bedroom door. She opened the door and peaked her head out listening closely, she was met by complete silence. It was all she needed to confirm that she was in fact alone at the compound.

Hayley walked out of her room and down the long hallway to Elijah's room. Out of the other showers at the compound, Hayley figured that showering in Elijah's shower would be the best option. Surely he wouldn't mind...or at least she didn't think he'd mind. Although, who said he even had to know she used his shower? He probably wouldn't be back for another few hours and she'd be long done with her shower by then.

Out of habit, Hayley looked both ways down the hall to once again confirm that she was alone before turning the door knob and pushing the door open enough for her to get inside. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped short, just outside the bathroom door, as Elijah's scent suddenly overwhelmed her. The entire room smelled just like him and it hit her like a ton of bricks, she had yet to get used to her better sense of smell as well. His scent made her feel weak in her knees and he wasn't even in the compound, just his room alone was enough to have such a strong affect on her.

Hayley finally got a hold of herself again and went into Elijah's en suite bathroom. The bathroom smelled even more like him. Hayley fought with herself not to get lost in his scent again, it was hard to do but she managed. She walked over to the shower and slid the curtain open, leaning in to place her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash inside and then turn on the water.

"Thank god," she said out loud when the shower sprayer spewed out the right amount of water.

Once the water was at the right temperature, Hayley turned around and placed her towel on the vanity counter before disrobing and turning back to step into the shower. She closed the curtain and then stood under the sprayer, sighing in content. The steaming hot water seemed to wash away not only the dirt on her but all the anger and frustration brought on by her previous bad luck. She was so content and happy under the water that for a moment she forgot where she was. That is until she closed her eyes and quickly snapped them back open. When she closed her eyes she saw Elijah and immediately remembered that she was in his shower.

Hayley looked around the rather roomy shower stall, taking note that Elijah's shampoo and body wash bottles looked wet. Yet she hadn't touched them and the shower sprayer didn't reach far enough to get them wet. If that were the case and it was, then that could only mean one thing...Elijah had been in the shower probably within a few hours of her...naked. Hayley's mind instantly climbed into the gutter.

She suddenly felt a warm, tingling sensation between her legs. All of the thoughts in her mind of Elijah, wet and naked...she couldn't take it. Without a second thought, Hayley reached a hand down between her legs and proceeded to release some of the tension to thoughts of a very wet and naked Elijah. Needless to say, the thoughts helped her out very well.

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

Hayley was in the midst of shampooing her hair when she heard the bathroom door creak and slowly open. Being a hybrid did come with it's occasional perks, like super hearing that was even better than when she was just a werewolf. Unlike super speed, she couldn't control her super hearing so it didn't count against her refusing to use her vampire powers unless they were a last resort or absolutely necessary.

She was curious as to who was coming into the bathroom, she assumed it was probably Elijah because after all it was his bathroom...but she couldn't be completely sure without seeing for herself. Hayley pulled the shower curtain back just enough so that nothing private of hers showed and stuck her head out. A smile instantly lit up her face when she saw Elijah standing there with a confused yet curious look on his face. Seeing him was the first good thing to happen to her the entire day.

"I hope you don't mind," she said to him. "The shower sprayer in my shower is broken and you weren't here so I..." she trailed off, leaving out the part where she didn't make matters any better by ripping the shower sprayer and hose out of the wall.

Elijah shook his head. "It's fine," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, only realizing how stupid her question was once it had already left her mouth.

Elijah opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it.

Hayley watched as an expression that she couldn't quite read took over his face. But then she heard and saw his nostrils flare. She smiled knowingly to herself.

"I'm just going to leave you to finish your shower." Elijah spoke quickly and was already half way out the door by time he finished his thought.

Hayley frowned as she watched and heard the door slam closed.

"Always so damn noble," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

She shook her head and pulled her head back into the shower, closing the curtain all the way.

Hayley couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that washed over her when Elijah left the bathroom. She knew he could smell the scent of her release still lingering in the air, if she could then he sure as hell could. Plus, she had seen his face and heard him sniff the air, there was no explaining that any other way than what it really was. So why didn't he say or do anything about it? Surely, he could put two and two together and figure out that he was the reason she had gotten herself off minutes before? She wouldn't have done it in his shower if it was because of someone else. He had to know that, right?

Of course, this was the worst bad luck of all. She was practically being served on a silver platter and Elijah ran away...as usual...again.

"Damn noble asshole," Hayley hissed in a whisper.

Elijah had probably heard her if he wasn't already halfway down the street already but she didn't really give a damn...being rejected in any way didn't exactly do anything positive to her attitude.

Shaking her head, frustrated, Hayley went back to finishing her shower...no longer as content as she was when she'd first gotten into the shower.

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

Hayley had just finished conditioning her hair when she was surprised by the shower curtain being ripped open and a rush of cool air rushing over her. She slowly turned to the side so that she was facing out of the shower and into the vanity area. Hayley didn't bother to cover herself, Elijah was standing there eyeing her up and down...something she'd been dreaming about him doing for a while now. Her dreams were finally becoming a reality and she couldn't have been more thrilled by the fact.

"_So he finally got a clue,_" she thought to herself, suddenly feeling content again as well as satisfied.

Hayley raised an eyebrow at him curiously when a minute or two passed and he still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. As much as she reveled in him staring at her and looking like he was enjoying what he was seeing, she was quickly becoming frustrated by the fact that he wasn't making a move on her. She was definitely being served on a silver platter this time. So what gives?

"Elijah, what are you..." She started to ask him what he was doing just standing there, but her question didn't get finished because in that moment Elijah discarded his suit jacket and began to remove his tie as he stepped closer to the shower.

Hayley took that as him finally making a move in his own way.

She bit her lower lip as she glanced down at Elijah's lips and then back up at his eyes which were currently locked on her.

"How much do you care about that suit?" she asked him, a sudden uncontrollable need coursing throughout her.

It was Elijah's turn to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity as he looked her in the eyes, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"I have others," he answered after a moment. "What are you up to?" he asked, it was easy for him to tell that she had a mischievous idea in mind and she knew it...he always seemed to be able to read her like a book.

Hayley didn't pay much attention to his question, all she had needed to hear was that he had other suits to make up for the possible loss of his current one. Without a word, she reached forward, and wrapped a hand around Elijah's tie. She didn't give him the chance to process what was happening before she yanked him into the shower with her.

Elijah was immediately soaked, his clothes suddenly heavy and clinging to him everywhere. Hayley couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as she stepped back as much as she could in the now somewhat cramped up shower stall and eyed Elijah up and down like he'd done her just minutes before. The only difference, she was completely naked and he was fully clothed. But the way his now soaking wet suit clung to him...it made her mouth water and she felt the need inside of her grow more.

"There's something wrong with this picture," Hayley said, her eyes meeting Elijah's again.

"What might that be?" Elijah asked, his tongue darting out to unnecessarily wet his lips.

Hayley didn't even remember what she had said before anymore. Her eyes flickered down and she could feel herself get wetter as she stared at Elijah's lips. They were parted and she could still see the tip of his tongue. There was something about his tongue, it was just...she just wanted to...

Hayley rushed forward to cup Elijah's face in her hands and kiss him with everything she had in her. He started kissing her back without hesitation, it was as if he had expected her to act as such. They both kissed each other with everything they had in them. A year and two or three months, maybe...something like that...of built up sexual tension was finally being released without anything or anyone around to put a stop to it.

Their third kiss was much like their first kiss, with her initiating it. But it was also different in the sense that there was much more urgency in the kiss and there was also a lot of tongue action. There were no obstacles in the way this time to keep them from taking it further than just kissing. And it was obvious that they both definitely wanted to take things a lot further. They could both feel how much he obviously wanted it and there was no doubt that they could also both smell how obviously she wanted it.

It was a difficult task to get the rest of Elijah's suit off, neither Hayley nor Elijah were willing to break the kiss. They had both waited a long time for a chance like this and now that the chance was right there, they were going to make every second of it count. With everything going on with the wolves, the return of most of the Original family, and a few other things...there was no way of telling if and when the two of them would get another chance like this.

Hayley made quick work of Elijah's tie and then started on the buttons of his shirt. It didn't take Elijah long to get the hint and take over getting his shirt off while Hayley started working on getting off his pants. They were both rushing to get him just as naked as she was. With both of them working together, Elijah's suit was finally off; his jacket was dry and outside the shower while his tie, shirt, and pants were all soaking wet and thrown haphazardly on the shower floor. It would have been a hilarious site if they weren't both too preoccupied with something else.

It wasn't easy but Hayley managed to pull herself away from Elijah's addicting tongue and lips. They both groaned at the loss of contact, but Hayley had something in mind that she wanted to do. The tease in her wanted to come out and play even if for just a few seconds, she had a feeling it may even be less than a few seconds. She took a few steps back from Elijah and trailed her eyes up and down his body, which was now on full display before her. Hayley looked up and locked eyes with Elijah before purposely licking her lips.

As she had figured, it was even less than a few seconds. Elijah was on her immediately pushing her back against the shower wall with a loud thud. If she had still been just a werewolf she would have most likely been in pain due to how hard her back hit the wall, thankfully that wasn't the case. Elijah's lips were on hers again and she had the feeling that he wouldn't be letting her pull away again anytime soon.

Elijah swallowed her surprised and pleasured moan brought on by him trailing a hand down her body and slipping a finger inside of her. He thrusted his finger in and out of her at a rapid pace and gladly accepted all the moans that she had to offer.

Hayley finally broke away from Elijah's kiss after a few unsuccessful attempts, reluctant but needing.

Elijah didn't argue with her pulling away like she thought he would, instead he switched his attention lower.

"I...need...more," she moaned out.

Hayley felt Elijah smile from his new position, his mouth against her neck sucking greedily at her pulse point. His mouth on her neck combined with the current thrust of his finger felt so damn good. But she wanted more, no...she needed more.

"Another...finger," she demanded eagerly through clenched teeth.

Elijah obliged Hayley's request and added another finger, quickening the pace of his finger thrusts as he did so.

Hayley reveled in the pleasure he was causing her, it was amazing...the best pleasure she'd ever felt before, not even she could give herself as much pleasure as Elijah was giving her and she'd been getting herself off a lot longer than he had. She was very much anticipating what it'd be like to feel him inside her. If Elijah could make her feel this good just by using his fingers...she could only imagine how he could and would make her feel when he was actually inside her.

With that thought in mind, Hayley reached between them and grabbed Elijah's arm. She pulled his hand away from her causing him to stop kissing and sucking on her neck. He looked up at her with a half curious, half confused look.

"No more foreplay," she told him. "I need you inside me now."

To prove her point, Hayley let go of Elijah's arm and replaced her hand around his impressive length, they both moaned upon contact. Hayley was definitely proving her point to them both. She used the slickness of the shower wall behind her to slide herself up the wall just enough so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and position the tip of his cock at her entrance. Elijah caught on quickly and placed his hands on her waist, helping hold her still.

"Now, Elijah," Hayley demanded, trying to wiggle herself down onto him.

Elijah shook his head and held her completely still. "Not yet."

Hayley's eyes widened. "What?!" she shrieked. "Why the hell not?"

He didn't answer, prompting her to look straight into his eyes to see if she could figure out why he'd suddenly slowed down just by staring into his eyes. The moment they locked eyes, Hayley felt it...the change in the air. She couldn't figure out what the change was exactly, all she did know was that neither of them was as urgent to rush the sex along anymore.

Their eyes stayed locked as Hayley slowly began to slide herself down on to Elijah's cock with his help. Hayley's mouth fell open and she fought to keep her eyes open as Elijah filled her inch by inch. They never once broke eye contact...not even when Elijah first pulled out and slowly inched back into her again.

"Elijah," Hayley spoke his name in a whisper.

"Hayley," he whispered back as he reached a hand up to push a wet strand of fallen hair behind her ear before gently stroking her cheek.

Hayley melted into his touch and slowly closed her eyes.

What had started off as a fast, passionate encounter had quickly and unexpectedly turned into a still passionate but slower, deeper encounter. This was all so very new to Hayley. She had never had such deep, meaningful sex before. Usually just the thought of it made Hayley roll her eyes and scoff in disgust. She'd never been one for slow sex but there was just something about slow, meaningful sex with Elijah, it didn't make her want to roll her eyes and scoff...instead it made her almost want to...to cry...because it was such a beautiful thing.

She hated sounding corny, even to herself, but she could really see Elijah being the one. Everything she couldn't stand with others, she didn't mind with Elijah. It was as if he was the one person she could be herself with, she could be emotional and as corny as she wanted with him and it didn't change a thing. Elijah had seen her at her best and he'd seen her at her worst, he didn't look at her any differently despite all of it.

"Hayley."

Hayley opened her eyes and was met by the sight of Elijah smiling, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Your head was in the clouds," Elijah quipped.

Hayley laughed softly. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how..." she trailed off, not sure if now was the right time to talk about this.

"How what?" Elijah questioned, deciding that it was the right time for her.

"How different this feels," Hayley admitted. "I'm not used to slow and meaningful...and actually being okay with it."

"There is a first time for everything," Elijah pointed out.

Hayley smiled back. "I really hate sounding corny, but I'm glad my first enjoyable slow and meaningful time is with you."

"I'm honored to be your first enjoyable slow and meaningful time." Elijah grinned somewhat smugly.

Hayley chuckled and shook her head slightly. "I'm sure you are."

Elijah replied by leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, pulling away a few moments later.

"You can start moving again whenever you'd like," Hayley told him. "I promise to stay here on Earth this time," she added later as a joking afterthought.

Elijah laughed, leaning forward to kiss her more passionately this time.

When Elijah started moving again, he started slow building speed with each thrust. He never moved too fast, but he never moved too slow either. Hayley had a feeling that he was trying to give her the full experience of slow, meaningful sex...or what it really was...making love.

They moved together in sync, meeting each other thrust for thrust. If this was really what it felt like to make love then Hayley couldn't believe what she'd been missing out on. Although, she had an inkling that making love wasn't always as good as it seemed if it wasn't with the right person. Lucky for Hayley, Elijah seemed to be the right person.

Hayley suddenly felt her stomach tighten, the tall tale sign that she was very close. Elijah must have sensed how close she was because he reached between them and rubbed at her clit with his thumb. Hayley grabbed onto Elijah's shoulders as hard as she could as she was thrown over the edge of pure bliss. The power of her orgasm caused her to clench her walls tightly around Elijah and brought him over the edge right along with her only seconds later.

**~TheBadTheWorseTheBetter~**

"So I hate to ask but I'm going to need a new car," Hayley said looking at Elijah through the bathroom mirror.

Elijah was buttoning up his shirt and paused to look up, making eye contact with her. "What happened to your car?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hayley shrugged nonchalantly. "It died," she answered simply.

"Charge the battery."

"Well, you see..." she trailed off momentarily.

Elijah went back to buttoning his shirt and waited quietly for her to finish her sentence.

"...the car died when the windows were down and then it started raining," she finished. "I highly doubt the inside of the car survived it."

Elijah shook his head. "Of course it did." He laughed.

"I heard that," Hayley scolded playfully.

Elijah walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll find time to go buy a new car later this week sometime."

Hayley smiled, leaning her head back on his shoulder and turning it slightly so that she could kiss him. "Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah happily kissed her back. "Anything for you, Hayley."

Hayley pulled away, turning her head back to grin at him through the mirror. "Be careful with what you say," she told him. "I may just take you up on that one of these days."

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed reading. Let me know what you thought. Review, please? I would love to know what you all think!**

**As I mentioned in the beginning author's note...do feel free to request as many smutty prompts as you'd like (place, situation, etc.) that you want to see happen and I'll see what I can do.**

**Just to let you all know, I'm planning on updating this a lot more often during the hiatus. I'm sure we are all going to need all the Haylijah smut we can get to get through the next five months. lol.**

**One more thing, I'm not sure if it'll be the next one or a few chapters away but I'll be writing a follow up one-shot to this one which will feature car smut.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
